


Orange is the New Mascot Color

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: The Rogues meet Baby Solo.





	Orange is the New Mascot Color

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. There is never gonna be an evil baby in my stories.

Wedge Antilles poked his head into Leia’s hospital room and watched a moment as the Solos blissfully gazed at their newborn. The baby was cradled in her mother’s arms; Han sat on the edge of the bed, an arm curled around his wife, his free hand stroking their baby’s cheek.

The elated couple seemed almost drunk with happiness. The last time Antilles remembered seeing the two appear this joyful was when they returned after escaping from Jabba the Hutt. His friends had suffered through a lot and he was thrilled to see them so genuinely happy. He saw the pair catch each other’s eye and their lips meet in an emotion-filled kiss. 

Wedge rapped on the door. “Kest, Solo,” he barked out a laugh, stepping into the room. “This kid’s not even two days old and you’re already working on the next one? Corellian twins!” 

“Oh, shut up, Antilles,” Han huffed genially after Wedge’s good-natured barb, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Corellian twins?” Leia never heard the expression.

“Corellian twins are siblings born within 12 months of each other,” Wes explained. “Confirmation of Corellian virility.”

“Oh, noooo,” Leia shook her head. “There will be NO Corellian twins in this family, thank you very much.” Eighteen hours of labor were too fresh in her mind to think about having another baby in a few years’ time let alone 12 months. 

More Rogues tumbled into the room behind Wedge, offering their congratulations.

“Hey, fellas,” Leia welcomed them, a sweet lilt in her voice. “Meet Jaina.” She tilted the baby up in the crook of her arm for their inspection. Baby Jaina was greeted with soft oohs and ahhs from the usually rough-and-tumble Rogues. 

“Luke said Little Bit was doing great,” Wedge stated. 

“She is,” the wee girl's proud parents said in unison.

“Can I hold her?” a thoroughly enamored Hobbie asked. “I love babies.”

“Of course,” Leia moved to hand her swaddled babe toward the pilot. 

“Not so fast." Han hopped off the hospital bed and eyed Hobbie warily. “You ever held a baby before?”

Leia snickered, “Says the man who did it for the first time 12 hours ago.”

“Hey, I’m her old man! I’ve talked to her every day for nine months. J doesn’t know these jokers from a womp rat.” 

“She doesn’t know what a womp rat is, either, Han,” his wife mildly chided.

“I got four nieces and nephews, Han!” Hobbie offered as his bona fides, hopefully reaching out toward the baby.

“Anybody wants to hold the kid uses this first.” Han tossed a bottle of hand sanitizer to the pilot.

Leia rolled her eyes and spoke sweetly to her little one, "Your Daddy’s being ridiculous, isn’t he darling girl?” Then, calling him by his given name, she turned to Hobbie. “Come on, Derek, it’s okay,” as she placed the baby in the pilot’s waiting arms.

Little Jaina gurgled. Hobbie grinned as he rocked the bundle, obviously chuffed. “Babies always like me.” 

“They don’t know any better,” Wes Janson said as he tickled Jaina's chin. 

“She sure looks like her momma,” Hobbie smiled down at the small, pink face.

“That’s a good thing,” Wedge chortled, shooting a teasing grin at Han. “What’d Chewie think of her?”

Han beamed. “Said he’ll have her climbin’ trees before she can walk.” 

“My turn, Hobbie,” Wes tapped Klivian’s shoulder. 

Leia looked at Janson with an impish grin as he made cooing noises and rocked Jaina in a side-to-side motion. “So, Wes. Who won?”

Janson stopped moving and looked self-consciously at the new mother. “Ummmm…ummmm….,” he stammered.

“I’m curious as to what the bet was and who won. It will be a great story for her baby book,” Leia teased. 

“ _Book _being the key word,” Han added. “I figured you’d go with somethin’ with a good spread…like picking her birthday.”__

__“Yeah, well…” Wes passed the baby to Wedge, scratched his head, and snorted, “Started out taking bets on the sex...”_ _

__Leia let out a small gasp._ _

__“No, NO, Leia,” Wes cried. “Not SEX sex, you know, like when the wager was on when you two were finally gonna...” Janson’s face going beet red, “I mean…the BABY…if it was going to be a boy or a girl…’cause everybody was so excited for you guys about the baby and…”_ _

__Wedge was desperately trying to contain his laughter. He didn’t want to wake the now sleeping child. “Keep shoveling, Wes. You’ll eventually dig yourself out.”_ _

__Janson couldn’t meet Leia’s eyes and mumbled, "Luke blew the whole deal when he told us you found out you were having a girl.”_ _

__To Janson’s relief, Han and Leia burst out laughing._ _

__“But, that was cool because everybody who placed a bet decided to pool their stake for a baby present,“ Wes continued, hoping this vindicated him with the new parents. “So, well…here,” he awkwardly presented Leia with a beribboned box._ _

__Leia tugged on the bow and lifted the lid to reveal a toddler-sized orange jumpsuit with SOLO monogrammed on the chest pocket. “Oh, Wes! It’s adorable!”_ _

__“We’ve made Little Bit the Rogues’ official mascot,” Hobbie proudly reported._ _

__Leia held up the small suit that Jaina would grow into in time. “This is so thoughtful and special, thank you! Isn’t it darling, Han? ”_ _

__“Whatever you say, Sweetheart. She can wear it, but Jaina’ll be flyin’ the Falcon...not an X-wing.”_ _

__Wedge delivered the baby back to her mother’s arms. “We should get going, leave you three to family time.”_ _

__“I’ll watch her whenever you want,” Hobbie promised. “She’s a good little Rogue.”_ _

__“Wes,” Leia called as the Rogues were leaving, an asked with a grin, “Who won that “other” bet?”_ _

__Janson hesitated. “You don’t really want to know.”_ _

__“Sure I do,” she pressed him._ _

__“Rieekan.”_ _

__THE END_ _


End file.
